Chu Huai Wang Invades!
}} "Qu Yuan was originally the right and left hand of the leader of the powerful AI group 'CHU', 'Chu Huai Wang'. Because of his excellent strategy and tricks, QIN suffered a lot, so QIN viewed Qu Yuan as a target. Qu Yuan has been receiving Chu Huai Wang's trust, and Qu Yuan was also regarded as a lifelong assistant to Chu Huai Wang. In order to eradicate CHU's dominance, QIN created a strategic wedge between Qu Yuan and Chu Huai Wang. While Qu Yuan was busy with official business, they sent members disguised as members of anti-QIN group that brought false documents showing collusion between Qu Yuan and QIN. Chu Huai Wang did not want to believe this, but the evidence of the forgery seemed quite real. As a result, he ousted Qu Yuan from his presence in anger, and started to indulge himself in drunkenness and self-anesthesia. However, even though Qu Yuan was expelled, he did not hate Chu Huai Wang, but was instead concerned for his safety. Every day since he thought of how to meet Chu Huai Wang and make him believe in himself again. On the other hand, QIN ended up with a new strategy minister due to Qu Yuan's expulsion, and they made all sorts of rumors in an attempt to deepen the opposition between the two. 'Chu Huai Wang has been controlled by QIN, and now the CHU troops are all under suspicion of being members of QIN.' Qu Yuan, who listened to the rumors, intends to rescue Chu Huai Wang on the bank of the river, and the battle between the two will be awkward." -Quest Info (unofficially translated from TW) Chu Huai Wang Invades! is an Ultimate Wizard quest released for the Dragon Boat Festival 2018 event in the Taiwanese version of Crash Fever (also known as Storm on the Luojiang). Qu Yuan was a very loyal and skilled strategist who was an adviser to Chu Huai Wang, the leader of the AI force CHU. Due to Qu Yuan's skill, QIN had suffered many losses, so the new head of the strategy department, Li Si, formulated a plan to cause a divide between Qu Yuan and Chu Huai Wang (partially to help stop an investigation into Han Fei's disappearance, caused by Li Si), so while Qu Yuan was away on official business, Li Si sent some forces to be disguised as an anti-QIN group. They presented false documents to Chu Huai Wang showing evidence of Qu Yuan colluding with QIN, and Chu Huai Wang was shocked. He didn't want to believe it, but the evidence was too convincing. Angry at Qu Yuan's "betrayal", he banished Qu Yuan from his court, and started drinking excessively due to his depression of being betrayed by the person closest to him. Even though Qu Yuan was banished, he did not hate Chu Huai Wang, and was very concerned for his lord's safety. QIN started spreading rumors to tarnish CHU's reputation, and it started falling apart. Qu Yuan, after hearing the rumors, decides to go and rescue Chu Huai Wang from his awful state of being. He has to fight those protecting Chu Huai Wang, like Sun Wukong, but eventually convinces them of his innocence. He confronts Chu Huai Wang and tries to explain what actually happened, and after a long fight, Chu Huai Wang finally realizes that he was tricked by QIN all along. The two become friends again, but have to go and recover due to the damage they sustained in the internal collapse of CHU. Counter Units The Event Regional Festival unit for this quest is Qu Yuan. Quest Overview In-Quest Dialogue Work in progress. Post-Quest Blurbs * Path of Ruin: Chu Huai Wang excommunicated Qu Yuan due to the QIN forces' plan, then set off on a path of ruin. * The QIN Forces' Plans: QIN utilized the powerful CHU forces of the skilled advisor Qu Yuan to make him fight with Chu Huai Wang. * The Final Counterattack: After Chu and Qu were sealed, the remnants of CHU planned to act counterattack, but that's another story. * Beyond the Cross Purposes: '''By the time Chu Huai Wang realized it was all the work of QIN, it was too late. Injured, Wang and Yuan were sealed away. * '''Qu Yuan: The leader of the CHU forces and Chu Huai Wang's heavily trusted right hand. The QIN forces fear his tactical skills. Trivia Work in progress. Category:Taiwan Ultimates